


【All Dick/Dick All】戈登!就是這批人了!

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Finally is BruceDick, M/M, 也是個沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Apollo/Dick Grayson/Midnighter, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Justice League, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Raptor, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Tiger, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 14





	【All Dick/Dick All】戈登!就是這批人了!

Dick中了敵人的魔法，他不會分辨別人說的話是真是假，只會完全相信那個人說的話之餘智商只有5歲，只有身體還是成人，記憶也是Dick本身該有的認知，只是他變得……異常天真無邪，就真的是一個包著Dick外表的5歲孩子。而Bruce覺得事情會因此而變得非常麻煩，但不管如何，他把Dick的情況告訴了蝙蝠家族的人，至少讓他們回來留個心眼並照顧一下他們的大哥。

  1. Jason&Dick



Jason聽說了Dick中了敵人的魔法，而他剛好在哥譚。平時已經夠蠢的Dick成了5歲後到底會蠢到什麼地步?Jason就是抱持著這個心態回家的。說到底，他只是想回來作弄一下他的大哥而已。當然，還包含一些他不肯承認但絕對是主因的理由:擔心。他攀窗進來的，雖然Wayne宅邸的保安很強，但不代表能擋住一個Red Hood，況且自他們關係改善後Wayne家的保安系統有了適當的調整，至少不用擔心攀牆時被電死。Jason猜Dick會在起居室，畢竟那裡陽光很好，Dick一向都很愛待在那。所以當他攀窗時就看著一個抱著泰迪熊玩偶的成年人Dick，可說是相當詭異的畫面。

“Jay!”Dick開心的向Jason奔去順便來了個大抱抱。

“Dick，別抱著我!太緊了。”

“你回來看我嗎?你回來Bruce會很開心的，你今晚會留下來吃飯嗎?”

“誰……誰會關心你!鬼才留下來吃飯，我要走了!”看著Dick的行動也挺正常的也沒擔心太多，自然地回到了平常的Jason。

  
  


然而下一刻Jason就嚇壞了，因為他人生第一次見到他的大哥，Dick Grayson，哭得像個被責備的小孩子一樣。

  
  


“你哭什麼?”Jason難得顯出了手足無措的樣子。

“你不關心我，Jay討厭我了。還有鬼才會留下來吃飯，是說我們也是鬼，我們死了嗎?還是Jay你變鬼了?Jay不要死啦，求求你變回人留下來吃飯好嗎?”哭得真的像個孩子。

“阿阿阿阿阿阿我……我開玩笑的啦，我當然關心你會留下來吃飯啦!這樣你高興了嗎?”

“真的?愛你阿Jay!”

  
  


Dick馬上破涕為笑，發出比任何時候更天真單純打從心深處發出的孩子笑容。而這個笑容卻讓Jason的心跳漏跳了一拍似的，Jason看著滿足遠去的Dick身影，這種心動的感覺是什麼?在不遠處一直偷看的Tim邊拿著咖啡邊想，大紅你太嫩了，果然天然克傲嬌呢。想完便轉身回蝙蝠洞繼續沒天沒地的工作。

  1. Tim&Dick



Tim接過了Dick的工作在蝙蝠洞努力中，後方的孩子很努力的掩飾自己的腳步聲，想要給予驚訝。而看來這很成功，因為以潛行來說，Dick的動作依舊完美。可惜的是他手上拿著一杯咖啡和一小罐糖，而咖啡的味道可說是非常誘人，特別是對Tim來說。

  
  


“Timmy，我按Alfred說的方法泡了咖啡。”

“謝謝你阿。”

“我可以待在你身邊看嗎?”

“當然，你任何時候都歡迎在我身邊。”

  
  


Tim繼續把自己陷入工作中。但他開始有點明白為什麼當年Bruce那麼喜歡這孩子待在自己身邊，也就是說一個有活力會自娛又不打擾你的好孩子，實在給予了自己不少精神上的安慰。我不是獨自一人，我還有這孩子在身邊。有必要時，他會提醒我。這就是為什麼Batman需要Robin了，總有他們都沒發現的功用。慢著，Dick現在才5歲……Tim突然想到些很有趣的事。

  
  


“Dick，我告訴你阿。”

“什麼?”看著Dick天真的眼神，哦天阿，真的有玩弄的價值。

“其實我們是戀人阿。”

“咦!但……我們不是兄弟嗎?”

“我們既是兄弟也是戀人阿。所以你現在能給我一個吻嗎?你肯給我一個吻我會很開心的阿。”

“Timmy會開心……那好阿!”

  
  


Dick乖巧地點點頭，Tim看著大哥的唇慢慢靠近。Tim滿足地想這個畫面應該能列入Tim Drake最感動兼最棒的畫面頭十，想著這個Tim拿出了手機預備拍下這一幕。如果讓別的成員看到，他們一定會看到這個最聰明的Red Robin現時背後有條狐狸尾巴不停搖擺著。

  
  


噗……咦?Dick輕描淡寫地在Tim臉頰上落下一吻。

  
  


“就這樣?”

“不是這樣嗎?”

  
  


看著Dick極天真純情的表情，Tim不禁轉身扶著桌子，另一隻手緊揪自己的心。這是什麼充滿罪惡感又真的心動的心情?雖然有點心惜，而這個畫面列入了Tim Drake最可惜事件排行榜頭十了。明顯地，Tim也忘了天然克腹黑這一點。

  1. Dami&Dick



這可以說是一個有趣的體驗，看著蝙蝠洞中Grayson像孩子一樣四處亂跑而不是跟Drake在討論事情，Damian放學後看著這詭異的畫面。他看著大哥依舊有著絕好的平衡感和行動力，他站在那個巨大硬幣上並攀到暴龍嘴巴處，然後完全的後空翻慢慢利用繩索回到地上。如果是其他人是不被准許這樣玩的，那是很重要的紀念品。但這玩意又是父親和Grayson當年的戰利品，要說可以觸碰玩弄這些玩意，Grayson可說是最有資格的。他早前收到父親的話，他知道Grayson內裡只是個5歲的孩子，那就更沒意思阻止他了。

  
  


“Dami!”

“放開我，Grayson!”

“我們來玩阿。”

  
  


待在Tim身邊果然有點無聊，而且剛剛給完吻後Tim就一直不太想正眼看他，Dick不知道自己作錯了什麼，只是覺得Tim怪怪的。Dami回來了，陪他玩，陪他玩，他可無聊阿。Damian被纏得煩了，帶著他去找Titus玩。

  
  


Grayson只有5歲，Damian突然想不到如何與這樣的大哥相處，畢竟小孩子本身也沒有邏輯可言，Damian對此一向都挺沒耐性。

  
  


“去啦，Titus!”Dick扔出球，而Titus相當奉陪這類遊戲。

  
  


Damian接過了Titus帶回來的球，以Dick的扔法並不能訓練Titus。Damian開始以奇怪的方向扔球，Titus撿球的時間長了，而Dick卻開始有點無聊了。竟然這樣的球也撿那麼久，看來Titus的訓練有待增加，Damian心中閃過一絲惡魔教官的想法。Damian無聊地轉身往湖邊走，他拾起一小片石子，扔出湖，石子在湖上滑飛了數次水面後才掉進水裡。這種小遊戲，對Damian來說很簡單，但Dick看著一臉崇拜的眼神看著Damian。

  
  


“怎麼了，Grayson?”

“那個很厲害阿，Dami!”

“打水漂?你也會阿。”

“但你滑了很多遍阿，教我教我!”

  
  


看著Dick天真雀躍的樣子，Damian的玩心也起，看阿我可是Damian Wayne，在各方面也必須比他們優秀。Grayson這傢伙平常都沒有表現出來，原來這種小玩意也能讓他這麼雀躍。Damian開始示範，把小石子扔出去，教Dick當中的訣竅。

  
  


“很厲害阿，Dami!還有呢還有呢?”

“還有我可以……”

“真的很厲害阿!我也想要!”

  
  


看著Damian非常開心地邊被Dick表揚邊示範如何打水漂，Alfred等人在一邊偷看。但他們記得Dick的技能應該沒變，而Alfred還記得小時候Bruce和Dick打水漂時後者甚至能勝Bruce才對。那就是……完全被吃得死死阿，Damian，Tim偷笑。你的哥哥永遠都是你的哥哥，Jason只能承認這一點。

  1. JLA&Dick



看著Dick也挺省心的，Dick的行動範圍也增加了，今天的Dick被容許自己下去蝙蝠洞了。Dick聽到蝙蝠洞緊急訊號，這是來自JLA的通訊。Dick左看看右看看，Tim不在，Damian也不在，Alfred更不知去哪了，Jason又剛回安全屋去了。Dick孩子心起，我是第一名阿!於是他很高興自己是第一名很棒之餘同時按下鍵開始通訊。通訊畫面是Green Arrow，他們都知道是Oliver Queen。

  
  


“是Dick嗎?感謝上帝!剛剛Bruce出任務時受傷了，但不知為何他不想回家，現在待在醫療室半死不活的，你快來帶他回去!”

“那麼嚴重!我馬上來阿!”

  
  


Dick雖然成了5歲智商兼單純到一個極端會無條件相信對方的話，但他還是記得蝙蝠洞有地方直通JLA大廳的通道，而他很成功地跑到了醫療室。

  
  


“我就說我沒事，我只是現在不能回家。事情會變得……很麻煩。”

“Bruce，你這樣的傷還想一直留在這出任務，這樣可不太好。”Diana反對。

“對阿，你還是乖乖回去休養。”Barry也同意。

“你們不明白，我……”

“你可是多處爪傷﹑扭傷和拉傷阿，雖然沒有生命危險且算是眾多次來說的輕傷，但還是回去蝙蝠洞比較好。”Cyborg看著醫療報告否定了Bruce的建議。

“放心，我已經叫了Dick來接你回去。”

“你叫了誰來著?”Bruce的眼神馬上嚇倒了在場的人。

  
  


而回應Bruce的是在外面全力奔跑的Dick腳步聲。他們甚至已經聽到Dick在外面已經放聲大哭的聲音，並跑到黑暗騎士身邊抱著Bruce，並且沒穿制服。

  
  


“嗚哇，B你不要死阿!沒有你我會很傷心的，我很愛你的阿!你不要死，求求你。我會當個乖寶寶的，也會努力不只吃麥片也會聽你話每個星期回家一遍，你不要死阿!”

  
  


他們從沒見過Dick會哭成這個樣子，而Bruce明顯地頭痛的樣子讓他Batman的形象也跳水式下降。現在安慰Dick又不是，不安慰Dick又心痛。Bruce看著JLA的人們，自覺Batman視覺讀點滿分的Clark馬上摸摸Dick的頭，開始安慰他的”小紅”。

  
  


“Bruce沒事的阿，沒事，小紅別哭別哭。”

“來來來，Barry叔叔給你糖果阿，好孩子不哭。還是你想吃什麼嗎?叔叔馬上買回來給你。”

“你看，Hal叔叔給你變魔術阿。你想看什麼?綠色的飛機?線色的宇宙船?綠色的……”

“Dick，我們來玩Xbox，你想要玩什麼?”

“我們來玩跳繩好不好，Dick!這條金色的繩跳起來很開心的阿!”

  
  


待Dick開始被安撫得差不多，孩子也不再流淚了JLA的人才安心下來。但他實在哭太久了，像小孩子一樣開始橫膈膜抽搐打嗝，看著別人都心痛。Bruce當然也心痛，但他還是有點耐性的把Dick招來坐在他身邊。摸摸頭，給他一杯水，而Barry甚至貼心地拿來了一條手巾給Dick擦擦臉。Bruce開始向在場的人解釋到底發生什麼事，Dick中了魔法，他會無條件信任別人的話，包括誇大還有開玩笑。而他現在只有5歲智商，所以他真的會哭得像個孩子一樣，不要懷疑。

  
  


“這就是為什麼我不回去，是誰說我要死了?”

“Olly……隔……說你半死……隔……不活的……所以……”橫膈膜抽搐還沒完全好。

“Olly……”全部人看著正要偷跑的Oliver。

  
  


護崽心起的JLA，你永遠不要小看。聽說之後Oliver被當時在場的人鄙視了整整一個月之餘，連Roy也言語攻擊了一個星期。誰叫你弄哭了蝙蝠家兼JLA的寶貝?

  1. Midnighter&Apollo&Dick



午夜透過門跑到Dick的睡房，Dick正在睡午覺。近距離看著這個完美男孩，只比他男友差那麼一點點，是個非常可口的小人兒。聽到動靜身體本能就會驅使男孩醒來，這是Nightwing……或者說Robin時期留下來的可悲習性，總之Dick醒過來了。小孩子睡姿不好，Dick的屁股甚至朝上，午夜表示感謝款待。

  
  


“午夜……”揉眼。

“Dick，你的屁股依舊迷人。”

“午夜，你怎麼來了!”

“來看望一下我的好友。對了Dick，你的屁股依舊迷人真讓人想掐一下。”

“掐一下?午夜你想掐一下我的屁屁嗎?”

“對阿，想掐一下。”午夜戰士壞心眼地笑，他早就聽說Dick中了奇怪的魔法，現在不試要等何時!

“不會痛嗎?”

“不會，我保證很舒服。”午夜對自己的技巧還是有信心。

“那……就一下阿!”

  
  


看著Dick純真地轉身正要脫褲子，午夜戰士並沒有留意自己背後再次出現了一個金色的門，而門後面走來一個白色的身影。

  
  


“你都在騙誰阿!他現在才5歲。”

  
  


阿波羅，一個正直的好青年，午夜戰士的男友。追著他壞心眼的好男友來卻看到他在騙良家男孩，上前把Dick脫了一半的褲子提好。把整個午夜如麻袋般提起並轉身欲要回去，正要踏入門前一刻，阿波羅覺得這樣不妥，他有必要告訴一下Dick現時自己的處境。

  
  


“Dick!以後誰說掐屁屁會舒服都是騙你的，不要讓人亂摸屁屁，明白嗎?”看著Dick還沒睡醒但點點頭表示明白，阿波羅輕笑地摸摸他的頭”好孩子。”

  
  


Dick雖然不知自己剛剛面對了什麼貞操危機，但阿波羅是好人，午夜對他也很好，應該是沒差啦……想著這樣再去睡個回籠午睡的Dick再次躺上床睡去。

  1. Wally&Dick



今天Dick也很歡樂地在起居室看電影。最近Bruce他們都很忙，而Alfred也有家務的任務，所以必要時他會預備一堆小甜餅和牛奶給Dick，讓他乖乖的待在起居室玩玩遊戲機或看看電視。今天Dick想挑戰把Robin Hood全都再看一遍，是一個很有挑戰性的任務，至少Dick自己覺得是這樣。但不久後他就看到有個紅色的身影突然衝進來並握著他的手，紅色身邊一直都在balabalabala的，但Dick完全不知道他在說什麼。紅色身影突然不再模糊，他終於看到這紅色的身是他多年的好友，Wally West。

  
  


“Rob!我聽說你中了敵人攻擊然後你已經快一個禮拜沒回布魯德海文沒出現在泰坦我和Roy都很擔心你當然Garth和Donna也是你沒問題嗎有沒有哪裡痛我帶了你最喜歡的中城薄餅給你你會喜歡的來來來我還順便買了墨西哥卷熱狗烤雞和魚丸串我們一起來吃你會不會發惡夢阿如果有一定要告訴我我可以陪你睡覺讓你安心不會發惡夢一夜好眠然後我聽Roy說Oliver弄哭你了我才知道發生了什麼事我真的朋友失格但就算是這樣你也不會怪我的對吧我們還是最好的朋友而Roy也為你報仇了Oliver也知道錯了所以你就原諒他吧然後昨天……”

“KF!”Dick已經習慣了Wally的說話方式，Flash的老毛病，但他還是知道如何叫停他最好的朋友。

“Rob!”

“謝謝你是擔心我而來的吧。最喜歡你阿!”

  
  


Dick恢復了以往Robin的笑容和抱抱，他緊抱著自己的好友，果然就算再年輕你和我也一樣是個抱抱狂魔。

  
  


“我也最喜歡你了，Rob!”心突然猛烈跳動，而Wally不明白到底是怎麼回事。

“你還帶了那麼多吃的給我。一起來Robin Hood之日阿。”

  
  


事後，Alfred回來見到起居室亂到不行之餘，他的少爺和Wally還吃了一堆高熱量高油量的不健康食物，氣到Alfred差點想把Wally趕出Wayne家以後禁足這裡。

  1. Owlman&Dick



那是出現在一個大家忙不過來，Alfred不得不也出門日子，他叮囑Dick要乖乖看家，並不准偷吃麥片，而且就算有任何人帶吃的來給他也不准吃得太過，Dick是好寶寶，他點點頭答應Alfred。Thomas觀察了很久Richard到底發生了什麼事，而聰明如Owlman的人很快就會明白到底發生了什麼事。Thomas已經等待了很久，他等待Wayne大宅沒任何人的時機，現在只剩Richard在家!他潛入了Wayne宅邸，看著他的Dick吃著Alfred給他的小甜餅等人回來。Dick聽到有動靜，他轉頭看看到那灰色的身影，他下意識地想要逃離這個人。

  
  


“Richard，我是Thomas Wayne，我是你的搭擋阿。”

“Bruce不要我了嗎!”Dick聽到眼前人才是自己的搭擋，他明明是Bruce的搭擋才對，這樣想下去開始有點慌亂的Dick不知所措。

“對，他不要你了。跟我走好嗎?”這樣的表情太可愛了，Thomas不禁想把眼前的青年狠狠抱進懷裡拐走。

“Bruce不要我了，他真的不要我了。但我還是很喜歡他，很想待在他身邊。”Dick傷心的淚水又開始冒出來。

“我不行嗎?我會很珍惜你的。我說過會來與你搭擋，現在我來找你了。”Owlman脫掉自己的面具，露出與Bruce一樣的臉孔，只是多了幾道明顯的傷勢還有經歷太多的痕跡。

“嗚……你會珍惜我，一直陪著我嗎?你不會不要我嗎?”Dick已開始啜泣了。

“不會。我會成為最愛你的人，你可以相信我。”請再給我一次機會。

  
  


Thomas的手很溫柔，他輕輕摸Dick的頭，安撫他的情緒。Dick是我的了，看著Dick的樣子，Thomas知道自己已經獲得了完美的勝利。他會帶著Dick往不同地方走，他可以重現以往的日子，他所懷念的日子。於是Thomas伸出了手，Dick有點不安，但Bruce已經不要他了，他不能留在莊園，他只能走了。握上Thomas的手，前者成功地把Dick拐離了Wayne宅邸。

  1. Slade&Dick



那個是Dick嗎?Slade看著那個熟悉的人影。他看到一個很像Bruce Wayne但肯定不是Bruce Wayne本人的男人握著Dick的手在俄羅斯的某城鎮走。他並不在意那個很像Bruce Wayne的男人，但Dick離開了哥譚和布魯德海文?說不定那男人的神奇男孩被自己的原師傅又拋棄了，於是Dick只好跟著那個與Bruce差不多樣子的男人?Dick的樣子有點怪怪的，他看來不太開心。Slade默默在角落觀察，那個男人不是Bruce Wayne，但必然和Bruce Wayne脫不了關係。Dick有點不自在，而他與男人的對話也顯得多少帶著恭敬，他和這個男人不熟。

  
  


Slade一向很留意各個英雄的動向，特別是這個大藍鳥。這大藍鳥剛去布魯德海文時自己還特意去恭賀他自立，成為一個獨當一面的男人，而不是一直跟在那個蝙蝠身後。但最近一個月也沒聽見Dick的動向，Nightwing並沒有在布魯德海文出現，取而代之Red Robin偶然會在那邊行動，沒有了Nightwing的布魯德海文景色也沒以往那麼明艷照人。換個角度想，Dick既然不在哥譚和布魯德海文，他又跟著這個男人，他開始想是不是有別的理由。

  
  


無聊，Dick跟著Thomas這數小時就知道了，Thomas跟Bruce一樣是個沉默的人。那自己會再被拋棄一次嗎?因為Thomas與Bruce是那麼相似的二人，Bruce一定是嫌他煩所以才不要他，然後Thomas就來了。Thomas說會帶他去看馬戲團，他最喜歡的馬戲團，但這裡附近徘徊很久了也不見得有這樣的地方。Thomas也是騙子，他最討厭了。Dick懷著這樣的想法離開現在坐等的位置，趁著Thomas看不見，Dick往外跑了。他跑到外面看到一個很眼熟的人，雖然腦海裡有聲音說不要接近他，但孩子向來就是不聽從腦海警告的聲音才是孩子。

  
  


“你是……Slade!”

“哦，好久沒見了，Dick。”裝作只是剛巧看見，反正他的確是剛巧看見，在1個小時之前。

“為什麼會在這呢?”

“嗯……我聽說附近有馬戲團，所以來看了。”隨便撒個謊，反正沒人管。

“馬戲團!你要去嗎?”

“嗯，我會去阿，你有興趣嗎?”

“……但是……"

  
  


雖然青年看下去很努力掩飾，但他還是沒能掩飾自己對喜愛之物的好奇心。在Slade眼中和承認了根本沒分別。這傢伙失去了判斷敵我的能力，他就像孩子一樣只順從自己心中最大的欲望，就像真正的孩子，而這永遠都是Robin最缺乏的東西。Slade一向都忠於自己欲望，想要的東西搶過來，想殺的人也殺了，只要有錢有動力有目的性就沒問題。但Nightwing總是被Batman的道德觀限制，這只會限制他的成長。Slade一向期望Dick可以成為更冷血的殺手，肯定能作得比現在更好。而且……Slade想到那青年被壓在自己身下，這青年被那老蝙蝠和他伙伴們保護太完美了，想到可以把這樣的純粹握殺，讓人不禁感到興奮。

  
  


就在Slade懷著這危險的想法時，Dick看到真正的馬戲團在那邊的大街上宣傳，他完全甩下後頭努力尋找他的Thomas和還在幻想的Slade，往大街上跑。

  
  


“那我們走……Dick呢?”

  
  


看不見已經跟著馬戲團遠去的Dick，回應Slade的就只剩下俄羅斯的冷風。我被欺騙感情了嗎?Slade不禁與同為被拋棄的Thomas相視。

  1. Raptor&Dick



計劃很成功，猛禽混在馬戲團的人們當中。這裡的確有馬戲團，而他混在了馬戲團成員之中。他來了俄羅斯，他和1號特工也來了。他之前被Dick交給了蛛網的1號特工那，他被關了很久，而唯一的娛樂是和1號特工偶然聊聊Dick Grayson。

  
  


“你說Nightwing不見了?”

“我們看了監視系統，發現Owlman把人拐掉了。”

“果然是麻煩的傢伙，我明白了，我會去找人的了。”

  
  


Batman獨個兒掛斷，這個男人也是一個麻煩。

  
  


“Dick不見了?”猛禽也只有這時才會留意外面的情況。

  
  


所以他們來了，他和1號特工也是。1號特工說過要把他帶回哥譚，以現在Dick的精神狀態，還是回Wayne莊園最安全。這是1號特工的意思，而他與1號特工合作，他會負責把Dick引去直昇機那，而當他們回到直昇機就會直接回到Wayne莊園，任務完成。1號特工相信他是因為他相信自己不會對Dick有任何傷害，那是當然，他不會害Dick。但就算是這樣，也不代表他要回去Wayne大宅，他大可以帶Dick去其他地方，而不是回去那個教他不殺原則又違反那孩子母親期望的傢伙身邊。他熟知Dick，他有信心可以讓Dick甘心留在自己身邊。

  
  


“Dick。”

“猛禽，為什麼你會在這?”

“我來接你回家阿。”

“回家!”他可以回去了嗎?但Thomas說Bruce不要他了，這到底是……?

“Thomas不可信，但你可以先來我家的，我會照顧你的。”

“我可以回去了!”

“很好，Dick是好孩子。”你終於明白最終的歸屬是我這裡。

“我要回Wayne莊園了!”

“咦?”

“我可以回去Wayne家了。Alfred本來說我不應該跑出來的，但Thomas又說Bruce不要我了所以我才離開但你說Thomas不可信……那就是Alfred他們還在等我囉!除非……你也是騙我的?”

只有這個時候他的邏輯才那麼完美嗎?看著已經不想被騙雙眼帶著害怕情緒的Dick看著自己，他的良心被狠狠揪了一下。心中輕嘆，猛禽輕輕的落下一吻於Dick的眼上，如他母親一樣完美的雙眼。他與青年的母親錯過了，但那仍是一段完美的記憶。他不能給Mary一生的幸福，John可以，而他們有了完美的孩子。

  
  


“那麼……就回Wayne莊園啦。”只要是你期望的。

“嗯，最喜歡猛禽了!”只要你繼續這樣笑就好。

  1. Tiger&Dick



“前37號特工，你真的蠢透了。”

“……Tony!”Dick原本沒想過會見到他。但當意會到眼前人是誰後Dick開心地往Tiger跑去。

  
  


Tiger雖說嘴巴不饒人，但是他自己的朋友。他們坐上了直昇機，Tony來接他回家，他最喜歡Tony了。Tiger跟Batman匯報，但他並沒能忽略身邊異於常態的盯著他看的Dick。天阿，他有聽說Dick的情況，而那麼快找到他也是興幸，但他不想整個飛機路上也要和他玩大眼瞪小眼。他原本以為猛禽會幫他照顧眼前的”孩子”所以才帶他來，但他現在不知中了什麼精神攻擊似的獨個兒塞在飛機座椅角落失落，完全不想負上照顧的”義務”。就這樣坐了30分鐘，小孩子就是耐性小，Dick也一樣。這裡什麼也沒有，沒有Alfred的小甜餅，也沒有麥片又沒有人陪他玩。

  
  


“Tony!”

“不可以，Dick。”

“我還什麼也還沒說。”

  
  


他們互相對視，30秒後Tiger敗下陣來。

  
  


“我這次可沒帶什麼Tony麥片阿。”

“沒有嗎……”以往Tony真的會帶給他，那款可好吃呢。

“我下次會帶的了，你能別那麼失落好嗎!”弄到好像他真的作錯了什麼似的。

“真的?那下次要帶來阿，打勾勾。”

  
  


Tiger覺得自己真的蠢透了，與一個與自己差不多年紀的人在這打勾勾。但看著那傢伙滿足的待在自己身邊，小孩子就是好哄。可惜的是這個和平的日子並沒維持很久，Dick開始哼起別的歌了。

  
  


“Dick，不要哼了。”

“Tony，你記得這歌嗎?和我一起唱嘛。”

  
  


別以為這樣就可以讓我屈服，沒可能，絕對不行。沒有，我不受你影響，Dick想都別想。我是1號特工，最強的特工絕對不會屈服於這個眼神……這個狗狗眼到底是誰教他的?Tiger用手擋住了Dick的雙眼。天阿，這孩子到底多沒心眼?但仔細想想，5歲孩子也真的是那樣的程度呢。

  
  


“他是個間諜，一個有著漩渦臉的間諜……他有個搭擋，不是普通的蛛網密友!他叫他……To……Tony，你真的不一起唱嗎?”

  
  


原本整個直昇機也迴響著Dick樂天的唱著他的主題曲，Tiger知道這就是Dick Grayson。他總是能把附近的人和氣氛拉到自己身邊，順勢成了自己的節奏，他就是這麼一回事，他就是這樣的人。他不想唱，他更不想在這些人面前唱。上次他勉強奉陪了是因為那時候沒人，但就算如此也只能是Dick Grayson才可以聽!他看著其他的直昇機成員已經笑到肩膀顫抖，他1號特工的顏面呢?他和Dick Grayson不同，他不是那麼好心的人，他好歹也是間諜，他會殺人!

  
  


“誰敢笑一句，我就把他耳朵割下來了。”拔刀，1號特工不是那麼好的人。

  
  


然後整個路程，大家也能聽見Dick有自信地唱著他當年與Tiger一起時的主題曲，同時也聽到Tiger雖然在抱怨但心情還挺不錯的和聲。

  1. Clark&Dick



Clark來家探望Dick了，因為他可愛的小紅被禁足了，被他嚴厲的搭擋兼養父。他上次被Owlman拐走了，嚇到Alfred為自己的失職感到愧疚之餘，Bruce差點就要把整個JLA也派出去。當然最後姑且有驚無險地回家了，但免不了被Bruce訓了一頓。也因為這樣，Dick這天都只能待在家中，他需要一個大藍來讓他開心。所以今天Clark會在Wayne家吃午飯，Bruce雖然不會在家，但他默許了。而他發現了另一個有趣的畫面，今天的Dick都在看著他發呆。

  
  


“Dick，我臉上有什麼嗎?”Dick已經這樣目不轉睛的看著他好一陣子了。

“Clark是Superman，而我和Clark是朋友。朋友可以向朋友要求點事嗎?”Dick有點不知所措，但他真的很想試試看。

“當然，如果是Dick的話甚至可以要求更多阿。”

“那你可以用一隻手托著我，讓我坐在你手臂上嗎!”他看過別人抱著孩子，而孩子可以很親密的抱著他的家人。

  
  


看著Dick超興奮的看著自己，他認為自己更不能拒絕了。

  
  


“當然!”

  
  


雖然Dick並不輕，但因為他是Superman，一手把Dick托起也不是什麼難事。Clark右手抵在Dick屁屁下，好讓青年直接坐在自己的手臂上，而不是雙足離地多少有點失重感，而他不想讓男孩害怕。坐在Clark的手臂上，Clark的頭只到自己的腰，而Dick可以看到平常不會有的視角點。雖然他可以跳到不同的地方，他可以爬上不同的樹，但Clark把他整個人都托起來的安全感又是另一個層面。他擁有全世界最可靠的伙伴，而他為此深感自豪。

  
  


“Dick，你滿足嗎?”

“還沒!要這樣才滿足。”

  
  


Dick把Clark的頭部擁入自己懷中，Clark安心地待在這個懷抱中，小紅的懷抱依舊溫暖且讓人舒服。Dick的魅力，他的笑容和懷抱，是能讓任何人都融化的懷抱。就算Bruce那被稱為完全理智的冰牆還是孤獨堡壘的冰鋒也能暖化的溫暖。而Clark突然想到一個壞點子。

  
  


“Dick，你知道抱抱的傳說嗎?”

“抱抱的傳說?”

“你以這樣的姿勢抱抱某人之後，你就不能抱抱別的人了，就算是別的姿態也不可以。不然，我就會遇上不幸了阿。Dick是個小天使，不會忍心讓我遭遇不幸吧?”

“怎樣也不能抱嗎?”

“怎樣也不行。”Clark認真的表情，弄到好像真有其事一樣。

“嗯，明白了!不能讓Clark不幸，所以我不會抱其他人的!”Dick認真地點點頭。

  
  


今天的Clark Kent良心下線了。

  1. Bruce&Dick



Bruce回家後Clark正好要走了，他故弄玄虛的向Dick說著悄悄話，引來了Bruce的不滿。

  
  


“別忘記我們的約定阿，小紅。”

“嗯，路上小心阿，大藍!”

  
  


而Bruce並沒漏看Clark甩給Dick的那個明顯到不行的媚眼，彷彿在宣示什麼似的。Bruce讓Dick坐在椅子上，他並沒有遺忘自己的責任。他自己跑出去了，他獨個兒跑出去了。Alfred明明說過要他乖乖留在家裡，但他最後竟然跑出去了!你知道我們多擔心嗎?這一點，他必須讓Dick明白。他不知道Dick要何時才會變回來，但他希望Dick現在就明白這一點。而Dick也明白才對，所以他今天乖乖的待在家裡了。他看著Dick有點悶悶不樂，他看了眼自己，又想轉頭就走。他討厭自己了嗎?

  
  


“Dick，你……討厭我嗎?”

“沒有，Bruce!我最喜歡你了。但是……”

  
  


我兒子兼搭擋，世界上最愛的人現在對我有隱瞞。仔細想想昨天回到家時還會哭著跟我道歉，我訓他時還一點無辜感也沒有，因為他知道自己作錯了。再仔細想想其實他也沒作錯什麼，一切都是魔法的錯，而Owlman又騙他說我不要他了。Owlman你不要讓我見到你，你拐我兒子還騙他，讓我差點沒了個兒子，一生中最大的成就和希望。認真想想，其實Dick也沒什麼錯，畢竟他就是這樣聽了什麼就相信什麼，這才是那魔法的效果不是嗎?這是不可抗力阿。只是Dick也覺得自己有錯，所以今天也乖乖禁足了。Alfred也說他心態正常，沒有覺得自己無辜，他真的覺得自己作錯了所以才乖乖的待在家中。他剛剛還很期待我回來，說要給我一個抱抱，這都是Alfred說的，那麼屬於我的抱抱呢?為什麼沒有?剛剛和Clark在一起時明明還笑得那麼開心，而那個Clark竟然敢向我最愛的人拋媚眼之餘Dick看著他很開心看著我就不笑了，這到底是什麼反差我不服!雖然Bruce心中有著這樣的疑問，但他表面還是非常平淡。

“Dick，你怎麼了?”

“Clark說除了抱他之外不可以再抱別的人了，不然他會不幸。我不想Clark不幸……但我很想抱抱Bruce……所以，我是壞孩子嗎?明明知道Clark不幸還想與Bruce抱抱。Bruce會討厭我嗎?”

  
  


Bruce輕笑，他把悶悶不樂的青年拉進自己懷中。

  
  


“沒事的，這樣你就可以抱抱我了不是嗎?還有那都是Clark騙你的。你可以抱著我沒關係，在家裡你任何時候都可以向我要抱抱。因為你的抱抱會讓人感到非常幸福，沒人會討厭你。”

“真的?真的嗎!愛你阿Bruce!”Dick把Bruce抱得更緊。

  
  


回應Dick的抱抱，把Dick的頭按在自己頸窩。這樣的機會不多，而Bruce總懂得什麼叫珍惜，自男孩離開自己後更是珍惜與他的日子和時間。但是，我是時候拿蝙蝠洞裡的氪石出來試試效果了，Bruce掛著完美的笑容和懷抱，心底默默的想著。


End file.
